A New Life
by lol99king
Summary: Molly moves to her perfect sister's perfect island.She looks for peace. Not everything will be as perfect as she plans though .Go figure. AngelaXGill, MollyXLuke, MollyXWizard/Gale. A personal project of mine. Also, my apology for abadoning my last work.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, it's been way too long . . . I really am sorry I have written in forever, and I will finish this story I promise. I can't say it's perfect, but the later chapters will definitely have reflections of my own life and experiences from this summer as well as my last relationship. That's why I will finish this story. It's a personal project that will be seen to the end, so I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: not mine. Why would I be writing this if I owned Harvest Moon/Natsume?**

My name is Molly. Like any young adult, I'm trying to find myself. I lived in the city with my mother and older city up until awhile ago. My sister is two years older than me and perfect in every way. She has dark brown hair, as compared to my lighter brown hair. We have the same color eyes, but the shape of our eyes differ. She graduated valedictorian. She was loved by all the guys at our high school. She's nice, forgiving. Everything I want to be. Her name is Angela, and she moved to a little place called Harmonica Island after she graduated high school. She became their hero shortly after, little to their knowledge. The only reason I know is because our friend Finn loves bragging to me about how much he helped her. Apparently she also found love there. The way she describes the island in the plentiful letters she sent home makes it sound perfect. Great views, great food, great shopping, and best of all, great guys.

So here I am. I'm on a boat with a chatty captain with way too many questions. Angela bought me a cottage in town, but she said I'd have to help her with her farm to keep it. I'm not quite sure what I'm looking for here, but certainly it's better than the monotony of city life. That stupid place was draining me. The pigs called men. My ridiculous parents. I might be running away just like my sister, but it worked out for her, so I can do the same . . . Right?

Ok, so I may be lying to myself, but I know my sister can help. I can't wait to see her. Two years of only letters and Finn to keep contact. Seriously, is there no computers on that perfect island of hers? Well, can't ask for everything, I guess.

* * *

><p>Finally landed.<p>

"Molly!" I'm tackled by a hug, and nearly pushed off the dock.

"Good to see you to!" I choke out, returning her hug. We pull away and share a moment of looking at each other. Two years has changed both us. Angela grew taller and a little more muscular (from the farm work I'm guessing). Amazingly, she doesn't smell like animals. "Perfume?"

"Oh," a blush crawling to her face, "Gill hates the animal smell, so I try to hide it. I make my own. I grow flowers to give as presents and to make perfume, obviously. I sometimes wonder if I come across as trying to hard, but, you know, it's good to put forth a little effort and-"

"I get it," cutting her off. I giggle. I can't wait to meet this 'Gill' she always writes about. He seems to be the only thing she loves more than the island itself. She laughs too.

"Let me take you to your house," she finally says, helping me with some of my bags. She walks me up the dock. "This is the fishery." she says as we walk past thee building towards a staircase. "There's the bar." More stairs. "The inn. They also serve food." Even more stairs. "And this is your house," pointing to a cute, little home. I pet the tabby wandering past as I take in the view I get from way up here. We walk into the house. There's a bed, a kitchen, a table. Really basic, but everything I would need to live.

"Thanks, sis." I finally say.

"No problem. It's good to have you here. There's tons of people our age who work around here. Make sure you say hi. I have to go home and put animals inside. I'll check on you later. Also, come visit me at my house."

"Of course, of course. Don't worry about me. I think I might take a nap. See you later." And with that, Angela rushed out the door, and my new life had just begun. "I wonder what's waiting for me here . . ." I whisper to the wall as I crash onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's chapter 2. Looking over chapter 1, I can already see some errors here and there, and I apologize for those and any in this chapter. This chapter is a lot more dialogue which is what I enjoy writing the most. But it's also lots of introduction which can tend to get boring, so . . . yea. I'll get to writing the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Also, reviews are greatly appreciated. :D**

* * *

><p>"You've got plenty of time for sleep later!" Angela yells from the other side of the door.<p>

"Fine. I'm getting up." I yell back. Rolling out of bed, I take a glance at the mirror. My hour long nap didn't do too much harm to my hair which I gently run my fingers through anyway. I open he door.

"So, time for you to meet some people"

"What?"

"You heard me. We're going to the bar, right now."

"Shouldn't I change first?"

"No need," she replies as she grabs my hand and drags me out of the house, past the tabby, and down several stairs until we're at the bar. We enter.

"Welcome to Harmonica, Molly!" a cacophony greets me, and I try to take in everything I see. A kitchen, a stage, some tables, and lots of people wearing lots of smiles. Amongst the crowd, I can spot a rainbow of hair colors. It can't be natural . . .

"Molly!" the only familiar voice yells.

"Yes!" I reply having been shocked out of my fixation on the colorful hair surrounding me.

"This is Gill." motioning her hand towards the platinum blonde who somehow joined her side.

"Nice to meet you." I almost yell over the buzz of the crowd which seemed to chatter as they watched Angela and me.

"You too." He seemed nice enough, certainly cute enough. I would describe him as polished which seemed to fit Angela. An orderly pair. Looking at them together, they looked perfect. Grinning about how everything is perfect, I see Angela bringing two girls over next.

"This one is Candace." blue, got it.

"Umm, hi." she says in a barely audible voice. The quiet type. She seemed to feel quite awkward, unused to talking to and meeting new people.

"And this one-"

"I'm Luna" pink one cuts off. She's short and very cute. Kind of rude, though. She glares at Angela and walks off.

'Wow,' I can't help, but think to myself. 'Someone who doesn't fawn over my sister. I wonder what her problem is.'

"And this one-" Angela continues to introduce what seems to be every young adult on the island. The quiet fisherman who is dating the rancher girl. The doctor who is married to farmer's daughter. The adventurer dude. The priest. The blacksmith's apprentice (this island has a blacksmith?). The horse-lover. The inventor girl. The chef and his on-and-off waitress girlfriend. The slut, I mean, dancer (didn't like her too much).The jeweler. And the carpenter.

* * *

><p>With introductions out of the way, I finally asked my sister if she had invited everyone on the island.<p>

"Well, yes, but not everyone came. My friend in the forest . . . Well, let's just say she doesn't like to leave the forest. And Gale didn't come."

"Who?"

"The wizard," she replied casually as if it was as normal a thing to say as hello or goodbye. "I'm gonna leave you to talk., 'kay?" She then ran and greeted Gill with a hug.

"So, Molly?" I'm met by striking blue hair and smile that could make the Cheshire Cat jealous. I recognize him as the carpenter I had just been introduced to.

"Oh! Hi, it's Luke, right?"

"Correct! You look a lot like your sister, you know that?"

"That's what people tell me."

"You must get sick of hearing it then."

"Not really. I really like my sister."

"Wow. Well, let's hear a little more about you. It is your party." His face looking eager. A couple of people have picked up on our conversation, and also seem to wait for a reply.

"Where should I start?" I manage to say. All the attention has started to get me staring at my toes. I've never been much of a socialite.

"Hmmm . . ." I can almost hear the gears turning in his head as he tries to think of something. "Why not your favorite color?"

I don't really have one, but my mind flashed back to the tabby in front of my house, so I called out "Orange!"

"Cool!" Another pause for thought, then he excitedly asks, "What about your opinions on mayonnaise?"

I look up from my feet to meet his face to try to find out where that question might have come from, but all I see is puppy-like anticipation for my answer. "Ummm . . . It's good on sandwiches."

We continued to talk like that. He asked off-the-wall questions, and I slowly came out of my shell answering each one, laughing the whole time. It was easy to feel comfortable around him. My sister left with Gill early. Deciding not to linger on that thought, I said my goodbyes and headed back up the stairs. Before entering my house, I bent down to pet the tabby. My eyes wandered to the right to a man walk out of his house. I hadn't seen him at the party, so it could only be the wizard. He certainly looked the part. It was too dark to get a good look at all his features, but as he turned to my direction I smiled and waved. He didn't seem to noticed and instead of responding, wandered off. I didn't want to stare, so I put down the kitten and went inside to meet my bed once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Arms swamp over me. The bright blue hair that's become so familiar to me flashes in front of me, and a smile is spreading across my face. I've come to enjoy the island and all its charms. Angela is always really busy between mining, fishing, farming, ranching, and now a wedding to plan, so it's been hard learning the ropes, but I don't mind. I've made plenty of friends already. Candace is so sweet, and her boyfriend is cool too. I hang out with them sometimes. Julius reminds me of the city or at least of the cool part of the city- the fashion, the expression. I go to the church sometimes, and I've made friends with Perry. Luke, though, has been glued to my side since the party. We adventure through the forest and fish and make mayonnaise and sandwiches and just hang out nearly all the time. He likes hugging me a lot, but he seems to hug everyone a lot. He's always so cheerful. I can't help but smile around him.

"Hey, what're we up to today?"

"I was thinking we see how far we can go down the mine near my place."

"Sounds cool, but I don't know if I've got a hammer."

"Don't worry. You can borrow Bo's."

"He won't mind?"

"Not if he doesn't know!" He flashes his classic smile. I smile back.

"Then we better get going."

We climb down the floors, hammering away and picking up anything that might turn out to be valuable. Of course, we talk the whole time too.

"Hey, Molly?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna get dinner at the inn later?"

"Sure."

"No. Ummm." I look over at him and even though it's kind of dark I can see his face getting red. "I meant like as a date."

"Oh." That was an intelligent response. I can feel a blush on my own face. I had wondered if he might have liked me like this. I had suspected, but I didn't know he'd just ask me out so suddenly. I do think I like him though. He's happy all the time, and I like being around him. I don't see a problem with dating him. "That doesn't change my answer. I'd love to go."

"Cool!" He smiles a smile I'll never forget and wraps me in a hug. "I'm so excited!"


End file.
